Misunderstood
by wallaceb
Summary: This is a story about a changeling that is found shortly after the Wedding between Shining Armor and Cadence. This changeling is not like the others. read and see how the life of this changeling changes and the complications that result.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The royal Wedding of Princess Cadence and Sinning Amor had come to an end well into the night. The celebration was grand and the memories of what had happened with the changelings felt like a distant memory. Twilight and her friends having stayed so late into the night stayed in the castle's guest rooms upon Princess Celestia's invitation. Celestia herself had proceeded to her bed chambers for the night while Luna remained to perform her nigh time royal duties. Luna was making her rounds through the castle and surrounding gardens with the day's events replaying in her mind. It was a beautiful wedding and she loved every moment of it with the exception of course of the issues encountered with the Changelings and their queen. Luna worked to keep those thoughts aside and tried to focus on the brighter side. As she was about to exit one of the castle's larger gardens filled with bountiful flowers of all colors, expertly sculpted and cared for hedges made into the shapes of famous past and present ponies, and a large fountain with Star Swirl the Bearded standing in the middle as a monument to his contributions to Magic, she thought she heard the whimpers of a crying child. She proceeded to follow the noise emanating near the fountain.

When she came upon the source of the noise she was immobilized by shock. What she had heard was not a child. It was not even a pony. It was a single changeling. The changeling had been hiding behind and partially underneath one of the six stone benches surrounding the fountain. This changeling did not appear to have noticed Luna's arrival as it was curled up into a ball and was indeed crying.

"Have I ever seen a channeling cry before?" Luna thought to herself. In truth she never had. Of course she had seen changelings earlier, and she had encountered them before that and they never showed the kind of emotions one would link with sadness or distress.

Luna thought for a long time still immobilized by her discovery. Should she confront it? Should she summon the guards? She was not sure for some reason. Every fiber of her being was telling her to lock it up as fast as possible before it could hurt anyone, and yet she just could not do that. Why was this changeling crying? Why was it in its true form and not in a disguise? Things just were not adding up and she intended to find out why.

Luna stepped into an offensive stance, opened her wings in preparation for fast flight and had her horn glowing with its blue aura ready for anything this changeling might try. "You there! What are thou doing in the Royal Garden?" Luna asked in her loudest "Normal" speaking voice filled with strong authority, as she did not want to use too much volume incase others were to be awoken.

The Changeling did not answer, nor did it flee. Instead it did the exact thing Luna was not expecting, it curled itself into a tighter ball and began to sob louder.

"What is going on?" Luna thought to herself. "Perhaps it is injured as a result of the Magic that dispelled the Changeling army?" Luna continued in thought.

"P-p-ple-please…" was all Luna could hear in a dry tear-chocked young female voice.

This caught Luna off guard and only worked to confuse her more. A female voice? Weren't all the Changelings sex-less drones? It seemed she was out of answers as she had a limited working knowledge of changelings.

"What are thou doing in the gardens?" Luna repeated but in a softer and slightly kinder voice. She was still not sure what was happening and did not want to drop her guard.

"Ple-p-please don't hu-hurt m-me… I didn't do anything… I sw-swear. I did not want to be part of the attack, but m-mother mad-made me…"

The Changeling's voice was becoming less tear-choked and as such was becoming easier to understand however it was clearly filled with terror.

"Will thou show thy face to me?" Luna asked.

The Changeling only shivered and whimpered slightly at this.

"We will not hurt you. Please show thy face to us." Luna said in a much softer voice to better convey this fact. Her horn was no longer glowing and she tucked her wings back to her sides, but she remained in an offensive stance not wanting to let her guard drop too far.

The changeling slowly uncurled itself. Its wings separated from its body and flapped quickly a few times in what appeared to be a stretch while its head was lifting. Luna came up on the changeling from behind when she found it as the changeling was now looking away from her. It slowly turned its head with a face full of terror and anticipation for attack. When no attack came, it opened one eye slightly to look at Luna. She was looking at it with confusion, worry, and sadness, but still possessing a firm amount of anger and mistrust. Luna saw that this changeling's eyes were not like the other changelings.

All drones she had ever seen had dull full-blue eyes, while the queen had green eyes with more reptilian pupils. This changeling's eyes looked like any other pony's eyes. They were wide with fear but had the most beautiful deep full aqua blue color to their irises. The changeling looked like other changelings in all other respects with a hard shelled black body, holes in the hooves, insect like wings, and fin-like mane and tail.

"Pre-tell, what is thou? We have not seen a changeling like yourself before." Luna inquired.

"I am not like the other changelings. My mother called me an abomination. I do not act like my brethren and I did not wish to attack the castle. I asked her why we could not just live with the ponies, but she only had hate in her heart. When they were all dispelled by the shield I was left behind." The changeling said.

"Are thou injured?" Luna inquired.

The channeling nodded but Luna could not see what was wrong with her.

"Please, turn and better face me." Luna asked.

The changeling did as asked and turned its body so it faced front and center before Luna. Luna immediately saw what was wrong with this changeling. There was a large bite mark near the right bottom side of its neck. The bite mark had two prominent puncture marks from what looked like fangs.

"What bit you?" Luna inquired.

"One of my brethren attacked me when I refused to rampage around the city and attack the other ponies."

"Why did the queen… erm… your mother call thou an "abomination" and why did thou not want to attack?"

"I was supposed to be the next queen of the changelings, but it seems I did not turn out as my mother had hoped. When she saw me for the first time after I hatched I became an outcast. She knew from the beginning I was different and she was right. I never acted like my brethren; I never was filled with the hate and anger that they possessed."

"A queen!" Luna thought in amazement.

"I never fit in with the other changelings and I don't fit in with ponies as they see me and fear me. Please make my punishment quick." The changeling said.

"Punishment?" Luna though. Why would this changeling need to be punish…?" Luna's thoughts were interrupted. She knew what the changeling was referring to. How would anyone trust a changeling after everything that just happened? Already the few changelings that had not been blasted away from the castle had been captured and imprisoned.

"Come with me little one, we have much to discuss." Luna said.

Luna walked closer to the changeling, knelt down to it, rested a wing on its back and her horn began to glow. Moments later they were both gone, the garden now calm and empty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Princess Celestia was sleeping peacefully and soundly dreaming of the wonderful events of the wedding. Her peaceful slumber was interrupted by the sound of her sister teleporting into her bed chamber. Being startled awake, Celestia looked around for a few moments before realizing who was in her room.

"Sister, why have you entered by bed-chamber without knocking first?" Celestia asked clearly annoyed.

Luna had an expression filled with worry and regret. "I apologize dear sister, however I have found something during by patrol that requires your immediate attention." Luna said while looking down and towards her right hind-leg as if she was looking at something behind her.

Celestia did not originally notice the figure behind Luna, and even now she was not able to make out its form in the low lighting.

"It is OK little one, please come next to me." Luna said softly.

"Luna, sister dear, who is that behind y…" Celestia was about to ask until she realized what she was seeing.

Behind her sister and coming out to stand next to Luna on her right side as she had asked was a changeling. The changeling was holding its head down while it very slowly and cautiously walked preventing Celestia from seeing its face.

"What is this?" Celestia immediately thought filled with anger and worry. "Has my sister been brainwashed by this thing and brought to me for an attack!?"

Celestia immediately stood up leaping out of her bed quickly taking an offensive stance, her wings wide open, and her horn glowing brightly preparing to attack.

"What have you done to my sister you monster!?" Celestia yelled.

Luna quickly moved her gaze from the changeling towards her sister. Her eyes went wide realizing what was about to happen. A bright beam of light escaped from Celestia's horn aimed right for the changeling's head. Seeing this Luna reacted without thought and put her own body in the path of the blast. The blast hit Luna's left shoulder and she fell to the ground. Celestia's eyes widened in horror as she saw what she did seeing her sister fall to the floor in slow motion, the sight seeming to last forever within her mind. The two guards stationed outside of Celestia's door quickly barged in upon hearing the commotion within the room. They looked and saw Luna on the floor next to a changeling and Celestia in a state of shock. They prepared to attack the changeling when it did something they did not expect.

The changeling threw itself onto Luna tightly wrapping her in its hoofs. "NO! Please! Do not hurt her! She was only trying to help m… hmmph" the changeling tried to say when one of the guards tackled it off Luna.

The changeling tried to struggle a little, trying to get a better view of Luna to make sure she was alright. Celestia sprinted towards her sister and was relieved that it seemed she was waking up.

"Luna dear sister, are you alright? What has that monster done to you?" she asked saying the first part with loving care while looking at Luna, and saying the last part gritting her teeth and saying it with pure vile hatred while looking towards the changeling under the guards control.

"Wh-what? I… I am alright sister… ugh… That changeling has not done anything to me. I found her in the gardens, injured and scared and…" Luna began to explain but was interrupted by her sister.

"Her!?" Celestia inquired.

"Yes, it is a she, and she is not like other changelings I have ever seen. Please dear sister, let me show you." Luna said.

Luna then tilted her horn towards Celestia. Celestia was unsure but still lowered her own horn to her sister's. When the tips made contact both of their horns began to glow. Within Celestia's mind she was being shown Luna's memories. She saw her start her patrol, her walking throughout the area and then hearing crying. She saw how the changeling looked and everything it had said. Soon their horns stopped glowing while Celestia lifted her head up and gazed upon the changeling. Luna started to get on her hooves while Celestia walked towards the guards and the changeling.

"Release the changeling." Celestia ordered.

The guards looked at her with confusion but did as asked without question. The changeling slumped to the floor and quickly curled into a tight ball again. Celestia gently placed a hoof on the changeling's shoulder causing it to cower and shudder away from the touch unsure of Celestia's intentions.

"It is alright my dear, no need to be frightened anymore, I just thought… I assumed the worse, but I have seen what my sister Luna has seen. Please, talk to us." Celestia said in a motherly voice.

The changeling relaxed a little and moved its head to get a better look at Celestia. The moment Celestia saw the changeling's eyes, she knew just as her sister did that this is definitely not a normal changeling.

"Do not be frightened, I am going to touch your horn with mine and you will feel a little dizzy, but I must know for sure that you are telling the truth as I will look into your memories." Celestia said.

The changeling nodded nearly imperceptibly and held still. Celestia repeated the same proceed with the changeling as she had with Luna just moments before. Her horn glowed brighter as she was preparing to dive deeper into this changeling's memory to see its entire life compared to only a few hours for her sister.

Celestia saw Chrysalis in a hive full of other changelings. She saw how she reacted when she realized this one was different from the others. She was to be a new queen ready to take control of the hive in the event of her own death. Chrysalis branded the young changeling an abomination making her an outcast from there on in. Throughout all of her life; she lived in the hive but was treated as filth. The other changelings attacked her for no outward reason; she lived alone in a secluded area of the hive and had no friends. The young changeling had inquired about ponies and why there was so much anger towards them. Chrysalis never gave a response further than stating they were simply food for her subjects. She dreamed of the ponies wondering about a life better than this one. The memories flashed by quickly until only a few weeks before the wedding. Chrysalis was preparing for the invasion and ordered all of her subjects to participate, even her. The changeling said she did not want to fight the ponies but Chrysalis imprisoned the young changeling without nourishment until she agreed to participate in the fight. During the invasion, once Shinning Armor's shield spell had been destroyed, she quickly decided to hide. All of the citizens of Canterlot ran away from her fearing what she might do. She went to the most secluded area of Canterlot she could find… the garden… and remained there. One of her brethren noticed her and tied using force to get her to be part of the invasion. When she refused it bit her trying to drag her back to their queen for punishment. When Shining Armor and Princes Cadence were able to force the other changelings out of Canterlot; she had felt the energy wave, the changeling biting her was thrown away but she appeared to be unaffected by it. She remained in the garden until Luna found here and brought her before Celestia.

Celestia lifted her head breaking the link between them. The changeling feeling disoriented wobbled its head a little, and then shook it to clear its mind.

"What you have told my sister is true. Come, we need to discuss a few matters. Guards, please wait outside. Luna, please come here so I may share what I have learned."

After the guards had left and closed the doors, Celestia brought them all to the main area of her chambers. There was a large fire place on one side with a large balcony window on the opposite side overseeing nearly all of Canterlot. In the middle was large cushioned area for her to sit while working on her Royal duties.  
"Please have a seat young one." Celestia said.

The changeling cautiously took a seat and watched Celestia and Luna touch horns for a few seconds while they shared their thoughts. When it was over, Luna looked towards the changeling with a saddened face, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"What is thy name little one?" Luna asked.

The changeling looked at Luna with bewilderment then looking at Celestia. With a confused face the changeling asked. "What is a name?"

Celestia and Luna looked at one-another with shocked and confused faces. It is true they did not know much about changeling social customs and they could not gleam a name from her memories, but this was still very shocking.

"You do not have a name little one?" Luna asked.

The changeling shook its head. "We… we are given… numbers. The numbers are based on what batch of eggs we hatch from and in what order we first see mother. I am 251-7749."

Again the two princesses were held in a state of shock realizing this young one did not have a name.

"We do not have numbers my dear; we have names given to us by our parents. My name is Celestia, and this is my younger sister Luna. We are the princesses and co-rulers of Equestria."

The young changeling's eyes went wide realizing for the first time who she has been talking to. Her mother had constantly mentioned someone named Celestia and how she had always interfered with her plans.

"We must give her a name dear sister." Luna pleaded.

Celestia nodded and thought for a moment when her face lit up with joy and excitement.

"I've got it! The perfect name."

Celestia looked down at the changeling and smiled warmly.

"We shall call you Ocean Blue after your eyes. Now, let's take a look at that bite on your neck shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

For the remainder of the night Celestia and Luna spent time with the changeling now known as Ocean Blue. The first matter that was attended to was the bite on her neck much to the surprise of the castle's medical staff. Once the initial shock had worn off and they realized they would not be harmed, the medical staff quickly became excited to observe and study a changeling without it being dead or unconscious. It took only minutes to heal the wound, but the medical staff spent an hour asking Ocean Blue questions about changelings and asking if they may examine her to better update their books. She had no issues with this and was happy to see them happy around her. She had always wondered what it would be like around ponies and her mother always made it seem like she would be hunted down like a wild animal but that is not what happened.

After the medical staff had departed, Celestia and Luna talked with the changeling, telling her about ponies, Equestria, and about six other ponies that she was going to meet shortly. Both Celestia and Luna agreed that this poor changeling after having never experiencing friendship needed to meet the girls from Ponyville. There were some discussions about how that should be handled and it was Ocean Blue that suggested she appear as another pony and only later when the time was right reveal that she was in fact a changeling.

Just as Celestia was preparing to raise the sun and Luna lower the moon, Ocean Blue had decided on what form of pony to take. Ocean Blue was going to become a unicorn. She originally wanted to become an alicorn like the princesses but after being told that would raise too many questions as to where this "princess" would have come from she agreed it would be a bad idea. While Ocean Blue could fly, she never really enjoyed it much however she always enjoyed using her magic. Spending as much time alone as she had she needed ways to entertain herself so she spent significant amounts of time in the changeling library studying magic just as Twilight does.

With that detail settled upon, it was time to decide on the other aspects of her new pony form. Usually changelings would just copy another pony they saw but coming up with one from thin air was a little more difficult. It was decided that her fur would be sparkling white like Rarities while her main would be the same beautiful shade of blue as her eyes. Her mane and tale were styled very similarly to how twilight has hers. Her cutie mark was the more difficult part that she could not come up with as she still did not fully comprehend their meaning or purpose seeing as how changelings lacked them and their own library was short on information pertaining to the subject.

With the help of Celestia and Luna it was decided that her cutie mark should be a heart surrounded by flowers and butterflies in the same shade of blue as her eyes and hair. (look here 1ms ocean-blue-heart- 242767 . ht m l where you remove all of the spaces). When it was settled, Ocean Blue concentrated on the image in her head and in a flash of green light changed into a pony.

"Oh my dear you look beautiful." Celestia said with a wide smile.

Luna walked up to her, brought her hoof up to her chin and raised her head a little to look into her face.

"Thy was beautiful before, and now thou is even more so. You will have no issues fitting in at Ponyville." Luna said.

Ocean Blue lowered her head again, crossed her front hooves in slight embarrassment and blushed slightly at the complements as she was still getting used to zero hostility towards her.

"I am sorry if this comes off as a strange question, but do changelings eat food? We know they consume love but we honestly do not know if they eat food." Celestia said.

"Y-yes we do eat food. We tend to only eat it when there is not enough love to sustain us. Without a steady supply of love energy our ability to perform magic greatly diminishes and may even cease entirely but we will not starve. I must say that I have not eaten real food in many years and would greatly appreciate and enjoy it if we did. There is enough love in Canterlot that I can feed off just the residual energies of it to sustain my magic especially if I eat food to sustain the rest of me."

Celestia and Luna were pleased to hear this and invited Ocean Blue to the main dining hall. Before they departed the room Celestia told one of the two guards outside her room to tell the other girls to meet in the dining hall for breakfast.

After a short wait at the dining table, Celestia, Luna, and Ocean Blue were accompanied by Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, and Twilight.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all slept well?" Celestia asked warmly.

"It was simply divine, some of the best sleep I have ever gotten." Rarity said.

"I slept like a rock, the bed was even better than a cloud; I did not even know that was possible." Rainbow Dash said.

"It was perfect, thank you very much." Fluttershy said in nearly a whisper.

"Oo! The bed was bouncy and comfy I have no issues sleeping at all." Pinkie Pie said enthusiastically while jumping up and down.

"Woo we, I need to get one of those beds back on the farm, although then I may never get out if it he-he" Apple Jack said while laughing a little at the end.

"It was just perfect Princess Celestia, thanks again for letting us stay the night." Twilight said.

"Of course, any time Twilight, and to the rest of you as well, I am glad to hear you all enjoyed your stay." Celestia said.

It was then that everyone noticed Ocean Blue sitting at the table with Celestia and Luna. Ocean Blue looked away from them and down towards her empty plate a little nervous.

"Who is the new Pony!? Someone new! Oh I have never met her before!" Pinkie said just before running up to Ocean blue. "Hi, what is your name, my name is Pinkie Pie, where are you from? Oh do you like parties! I like parities I will have to throw you a welcome party to…" Pinkie was saying a mile-a-minute before she was interrupted by Twilight using her magic to move Pinkie away from Ocean Blue.

"Pinkie calm down and let her speak."

"Okie-dokie-loky." Pinkie said and proceeded to find a chair.

Ocean Blue was a little unsettled by the enthusiastic energy from Pinkie Pie and kept her head lowered a little.

"She seems a little shy, just like Fluttershy." Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack thought concurrently.

Ocean Blue then lifted her gaze and looked at the princesses. They each gave her warm smiles making her feel less uncomfortable. She then looked over to the girls and began to speak.

"Umm… my name is Ocean Blue. I am from a faraway area of Equestria, and I just arrived here in Canterlot Yesterday. I um… never… um… had a party before." Ocean Blue was saying when Pinkie Pie screamed.

"Whaaat! You never had a party! Oh well, I think we can fix that!" Pinkie said and then had a super large smile on her face while her eyes lit up and there was some kind of audible squeak that Ocean Blue could not quite identify.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you dear, my name is Rarity." Rarity then looked to her right where Apple jack was sitting.

"I am Apple Jack, great to meet ya." Apple jack then looked to her right where Twilight was sitting.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I am very happy to meet you." Twilight then looked across the table to where Fluttershy was sitting.

"I… am... flu…tter…shy" Flutter shy said slowly and nearly imperceptibly while burying her face in her mane.

Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes a little and said. "She said her name is Fluttershy. I am Rainbow Dash, best flier in all of Equestria, awesome to meet you. I think you already met Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash said the last part while giving a slight chuckle and looking at Pinkie.

Ocean Blue was clearly looking less nervous and was beginning to open up more as she was again realizing how kind everyone was being towards her.

"This will take some getting used to, but I am enjoying every moment of it." Ocean Blue thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Everyone talked for about an hour or so going over details about themselves. Rarity talked about her boutique and her love of fashion along with details about her sister Sweetie Bell. Rainbow dash talked about how she worked with the weather and how she wanted to be in the Wonderbolts and how fantastic she was at sports and other forms of competition. Pinkie explained how she worked at Sugar Cube Corner and was the town party pony extraordinaire. Apple Jack explained how she and her entire family work with apples and talked about her apple farm. Fluttershy by now was more relaxed and as such was not as shy and was actually audible. She explained how she took care of all of the animals and how she loved them so. Twilight went last and explained how she was studying magic under the leadership of Princess Celestia. She explained how she was always studying and even went into a little history with how she was before she came to Ponyville.

Upon hearing Twilight's story, Ocean Blue's eyes lit up and she very attentively listened to everything she had to say. Twilight studied magic just as she did and even the part of not having any friends until arriving at Ponyville struck a chord with her.

"If she could have zero friends at one moment and then make all of these fantastic friends so easily, perhaps I can do the same thing!" Ocean Blue thought to herself.

"You study magic? I love studying magic as well. I would spend nearly every waking hour of the day in a library reading books." Ocean Blue said.

Everyone in the room snickered a little when they heard this knowing full well what was about to happen. Twilight suddenly jumped up in excitement with wide glittering eyes and a large smile on her face.

"We must talk more later about the kind of Magic you have learned. Ooo! This is so exciting! Where was this library you read at? How big was it!? oh! What is your favorite subject? Do you know of Star Swirl the Bearded?!" Twilight was saying just as fast as Pinkie had been asking previously when she first saw Ocean Blue.

Ocean Blue was getting a little uncomfortable again. She was not sure how to answer some of the questions. She did not know how to tell them she read all of her books in the Changeling Library, and she did not know of any pony cities by name to use as cover. In addition she did not know who this "Star Beard the swirl" or something such as that even was.

Princess Luna and Celestia noticed this and Luna chimed in to steer the topic someplace else. "Perhaps we should save some of that for a later time?"

Ocean Blue clearly looked relieved as well as the others as they knew full well how Twilight can get when the topic turns to studying. Twilight of course was a little disappointed but did not press the matter further.

"You all will have more time to talk later. In fact, Ocean Blue will be accompanying you back to Ponyville as she will be staying there for a little while. She will be staying at the local hotel until more permanent accommodations can be arranged." Celestia said.

Everyone was happy to hear this, especially Twilight.

"Oh I just know we will all be great friends, and now I can plan a "Welcome to Ponyville" party! Everyone will be there! You will have so much fun!" Pinkie Pie said enthusiastically.

"I cannot wait." Ocean Blue said in a manner similar to Fluttershy but at least 2-3 times louder so she could at least be heard without difficulty.

Everyone at the table smiled happily to see that Ocean Blue was as excited as she was.

"Why don't all of you go on and enjoy yourselves before you head back to Ponyville later this afternoon. Luna and I would like to talk with Miss Ocean Blue here a little bit more to finalize a few things." Celestia said.

"No problem Princess, I need to get some new quills and paper myself before we head back." Twilight said.

"Yes and I need to get some fabrics and other materials. Canterlot is only the best place to get supplies for some wonderful outfits I have planned." Rarity said.

"Come on ya'll let's leave them alone and have some fun." Applejack said.

The six girls all left and headed outside towards the center of Canterlot.

"She seemed nice!" Pinkie Pie said while skipping/bouncing while they all walked.

"She sure does, though she is a little quite, but I think we will all become wonderful friends in no time." Rarity said.

"We really did not hear much about her home or how she grew up, and I wonder what kind of spells she might know." Twilight said.

"She seemed shy, she probably just felt uncomfortable talking about her past that's all." Fluttershy said as she knew full well what that was like and related strongly to how Ocean Blue felt.

"I suppose so. And of course I wonder why the Princesses seem so caught up in her affairs like that. They usually do not get so involved with other ponies like that." Twilight said.

"Oh quit your belly-aching and stop worrying about it Twi, I am sure we will learn everything there is to know soon enough." Applejack replied.

"I guess so. Shall we all meet up at the Café in about an hour or so?" Twilight suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement and they went their own ways to complete their errands.

"Something just does not feel right with this Ocean Blue. I am sure it is nothing but I just can't shake this feeling I have in my gut." Twilight thought to herself until she entered the quill, ink, and paper supply store.

Back in the castle, Celestia, Luna, and Ocean Blue were discussing more about where she could stay. Luna remembered that a pony from Ponyville was moving to Canterlot and was looking for someone to move into his old place. Luna volunteered to look into the matter and everyone liked the idea.

"Come, we need to get you some supplies like clothes, furniture, and other necessities for when you move into your new home." Celestia said.

"Oh thank you very much, I… I really don't know how to thank you both enough for everything you have done for me." Ocean Blue said with visible tears of happiness starting to show in the corners of her eyes.

"Don't mention it. Hospitality and helping others is something my sister and I hold dear." Celestia said.

Luna departed to inquire about the home that may be available for Ocean Blue to stay in while Celestia and Ocean Blue began to work on a list of supplies they would need. When the list was completed, Celestia called up a guard for assistance.

"Please take Miss Ocean Blue here into town so she may procure everything that is on this list. Please tell the merchants to put all of the charges on the Royal account per my orders."

"Of course, right away your Majesty." The guard said.

With that taken care of, Ocean Blue left with the guard and proceeded into the center of Canterlot with the guard as an escort.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The events over the next hour were uneventful with everyone completing their errands. Ocean Blue and her Guard escort were able to procure everything on the list and had all items delivered to the castle until it was confirmed where Ocean Blue would be staying on a permanent basis. Several of the merchants were fairly surprised when they saw an otherwise "normal" looking unicorn being escorted by a Royal guard and then more surprised to learn that everything this pony was purchasing was being paid for by the royal account. Several were tempted to inquire further upon the matter but all decided it was best not to if the princesses were involved.

"That was the last item on the list Miss Ocean Blue. Everything will be delivered to your home in Ponyville at a later time." the guard said.

"Thank you very much for all of your assistance." Ocean Blue said softly.

"You are very welcome Miss Ocean Blue." The guard replied.

The two of them then proceeded to the Café to meet up with the other girls. When they arrived, the others had already arrived and were sitting together at a large round table with one extra space reserved for her. She and the guard walked up to the table and were greeted with warm smiles.

"Hi Ocean Blue, ya'all find everything you needed?" Apple Jack inquired.

"Oh yes, and it will all be sent to Ponyville shortly." Ocean Blue Replied.

"I think we can handle everything on our own form here on in, you can head back to the castle." Twilight said to the guard to dismiss him.

The guard nodded and proceeded to leave the café without further ado. Ocean Blue then proceeded to take a seat in the spot reserved for her between Twilight and Pinkie Pie.

Luckily for Ocean Blue, the girls had already ordered their food and it was just arriving as she was starting to look through the menu. Since Ocean Blue was not used to eating actual food, and even when she did it was usually just simple selections of fruit and vegetables, she was very nervous about what to order. She looked around the table to see what the others had ordered and it all looked simply mouthwatering to her. She decided she liked what Rarity had ordered. It was a somewhat extravagant dish composed of daisies, lilies, other flowers Ocean Blue was unfamiliar with, grains and a plethora of fruits most of which Ocean Blue was also unfamiliar with. It was all organized in a fancy swirling manner creating a cone of food with the different layers of the cone made of the different types of food.

When the waitress arrived to take Ocean's order she said. "I would like what she is having." As she pointed to Rarity.

"Oh marvelous choice dear, it is only the best dish to order when in Canterlot, it is just not the same back in Ponyville." Rarity replied.

The girls all talked a little more while eating. Ocean Blue still worked to avoid answering any questions about where she was from but did answer questions from Twilight about the kinds of spells she knew causing Twilight to squeal in delight as she was realizing the high levels of difficulty the spells were at. Finally Twilight could practice magic with someone at her same level and perhaps share some spells between them.

The dish Ocean Blue ate was nothing short of miraculous to the changeling. The flavors and the aromas were just beyond what she had ever thought was possible from food. As she thought to herself she now believed why the changelings never ate anything beyond simple fruits and vegetables when they had to. If they all knew of such deliciousness they would not want to attack ponies for their love and she had an idea that was her mother's intentions.

They all remained in the café for another hour or so until with was time to head back to Ponyville. They all headed towards the train station having had all their luggage brought to the station by servants of the castle. Ocean Blue had never been on a train before and was both excited and terrified as the same time. This fear grew when the train made its initial lurch as it left the station. The sensation in the changeling's gut caused by the lurch only added to the fear and anxiety she was already feeling. This caused her to front right hoof to accidentally change back to its original form with its black hard shelled exterior and holes in the hoof. Ocean Blue quickly noticed the issue and returned the hoof back to its "pony" form. Twilight was just turning her head to look over out the windows on Ocean Blue's side of the train when she could have sworn she saw something. If she did not know better she saw a changeling's hoof right where Ocean blue was sitting and could have sworn she saw the green glow from the disguise being replaced.

Twilight stared at Ocean for a little while longer thinking about how she still had that feeling in her own gut about this pony. She thought about how the Princesses were treating her and acting around her, the entire situation just not sitting right. And now she sees what she now knew with every fiber of her being as a changeling leg. Twilight was prepared to say something when Pinkie Pie moved from her seat and sat down next to Ocean Blue.

"So what kind of cake do you like? Oh! What is your favorite color? Do you like punch? Or apple sider?" Pinkie began to ask.

Twilight pushed the thought aside and continued enjoying the train ride back home while Ocean Blue answered all of Pinkie Pie's questions to the best of her abilities.

The rest of the train ride was otherwise uneventful with Pinkie now knowing everything she needed to throw Ocean Blue a proper "Welcome to Ponyville" party. Twilight's mind was preoccupied from talking with the other girls reflecting on the beauty and wonder of the wedding between her Brother and Cadence and how silly Twilight had been in the beginning worrying about her BBBFF not properly telling her about the wedding.

When the train arrived in Ponyville, the lurch and shudder of the train as it came to a stop still gave Ocean Blue an unsettling feeling in her stomach and it seemed that Fluttershy noticed this as she was passing down the aisle.

"Is someone a little motion sick?" she asked in a tender and kind voice.

"I am guess so; my stomach does not feel good." Ocean Blue replied.

"Maybe it was all of that food you stuffed into yourself; I don't think I have ever seen anyone enjoy their food as much as you did back at the café." Rainbow Dash said jokingly.

Ocean Blue blushed a little at this while Rainbow Dash continued her way to the front of the train. Fluttershy remained by Ocean Blue to make sure she was OK.

"Thanks for helping me." Ocean Blue said.

"Of course, that is what friends do." Fluttershy responded.

That made Ocean Blue very happy to hear that she actually has a real friend.

"Um… could you… could you possibly help me find the hotel I was going to be staying at? If it t is no problem." Ocean Blue said in nearly a mirror image of how Fluttershy herself usually acts.

"I would love to. Come, let's get our things and we will be on our way." Fluttershy replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Fluttershy and Ocean Blue arrived at the hotel and were told by the front desk clerk that everything had been taken care of by Princess Luna and that she would be staying in room # 10 for three days before her new place would be available.

"Oh I wonder where you will be staying?" Fluttershy inquired.

"I am not sure actually, the Princesses did not tell me much about it, but I am sure it will be lovely." Ocean Blue responded.

"Well, have a good night, and perhaps I will see you tomorrow." Fluttershy said as she was preparing to leave to attend to her animals.

"You too." Ocean Blue said as the front desk clerk handed her the keys to her room.

When she opened the door she saw a large king sized bed with two night stands with lamps to the left and right, a comfy looking two seat couch, a small work desk, and a bathroom. She quickly jumped onto the bed enjoying how soft and luxurious it was as she and other changelings just slept on the floor of the hive without such wonderful amenities. Ocean Blue then proceeded to close the curtains hanging above the window. After she felt no one could see inside she changed back to her true form with a small flash of green light. She stood up on her hind legs, raised her front legs up in the air to stretch, her wings quickly flapping, her mouth opening in a large yawn showing her rather sharp changeling teeth feeling good to have some motion in her wings again. She then walked over to the bathroom and decided to try having a hot shower. She had never had a shower before, a bath yes, and only once with warm water at the castle with the Princesses, but she knew she would enjoy it greatly.

She spent 45 minutes in the shower just enjoying the feeling of the water over her body. When she was done she dried off and decided to head to bed early for the night and dreamed of what may happen tomorrow.

The next day came quickly and Ocean Blue woke up feeling more rested and energetic than she ever had in her life. It was of course due to the wonderful bed, but she could also feel the immense level of love permeating the entire town. She had never felt anything like it but happily allowed herself to feed off the residual love around her.

While she and Fluttershy had been walking to the hotel the day before Fluttershy explained to her everything she could about the town as they passed by. One of these things included Sugar Cube Corner where she knew Pinkie Pie worked and made sweets. She was not used to sugar, but was hoping to get something similar to what she had eaten in Canterlot for her breakfast. Just as she was about to open the door and head outside she realized that she was still a changeling and quickly dawned her Ocean Blue pony disguise.

"Oops…that was cutting it kinda close." She thought.

She walked happily down the street towards Sugar Cube Corner seeing all of the merchants and other residents of Ponyville busy with their tasks at hand. While the town's people did not know her, they had no reason to suspect she might be a changeling and acted very kindly towards her saying hello, nodding, and or smiling to her as she passed and she happily reciprocated.

When she reached Sugar Cube Corner the aromas emanating from the building made her mouth water and stomach growl.

"What is that delightful smell?" she thought happily.

She proceeded inside where several other ponies were enjoying some breakfast and talking amongst themselves. She was about to walk up to the counter to get something when her eyes scanned across a stallion sitting by himself eating what looked like a "muffin" or so she believed was the right word.

For a moment her entire world came to a stop. Her eyes were fixed on this stallion taking in every aspect of him. Starting from his golden blond mane, to his bright red coat with pronounced muscles underneath, his large green apple cutie mark, golden blond tale, and strong legs. She could not take her eyes off him and her trance was only broken by a mare behind the counter.

"Hello? Miss? May I help you?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"Huh… wh-what?" Ocean Blue said caught off guard.

"I said how may I help you?" Mrs. Cake repeated.

"Oh… um… can I have what he is having?" Ocean Blue said without pointing to anypony.

"Him who dearie?" Mrs. Cake inquired.

"Him… over there." Ocean Blue responded nervously while pointing at Big Mac.

"Oh Big Macintosh the Red Stallion over there?" Mrs. Cake asked for confirmation.

"Y-yes…." Was all Ocean Blue could say as her gaze again became locked on Big Mac.

Mrs. Cake knew that look all too well and just rolled her eyes and chuckled while getting a blueberry muffin out from the case.

"Big Macintosh…" that name kept repeating over and over again in her head.

Her thoughts were again broken when Mrs. Cake said. "Here you go honey."

Ocean Blue fumbled for her money for a moment and paid Mrs. Cake for the muffin and walked over towards Big Mac.

"Oh what should I say!? Oh what should I do!?" was all she could think a mile-a-minute as she worked her way towards him inching closer and closer.

"I have never felt this way before. I feel funny in my heart and my stomach feels a tingly, and why am I so nervous around this stallion? I just don't get it." Ocean Blue thought to herself.

She finally made her way to Big Mac and cautiously said. "May I sit with you?"

Big Mac looked up from a newspaper he was reading, still with a small amount of Muffin in his mouth. When he looked up and saw her, Ocean Blue suddenly felt a cascading torrent of love exploding from this stallion and it nearly startled her. His eyes locked on hers and they both stood there lost. After a few moments Big Mac was able to clear his mind.

"Y-Y-ea-up" was all he managed to say in a dry broken voice not once removing his gaze from her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The two of them sat silently while eating their muffins. Both were too nervous to talk to the other. Ocean Blue thought Big Mac was going to say something a few times when his mouth opened a little, but he then closed it and averted his gaze from her. Big Mac thought the same several times and was just awestruck with the sight of this mare. There was just something about her that he could not put his hoof on. It was not her looks, he did not care about such things compared to other stallions he knew. Plenty of mares have tried throwing themselves as him for his looks and his kind, gentle personality, but none of them ever "clicked" with him. Big Mac saw something deeper, something about this mare just made his heart skip a beat and fogged with his mind and he could not get enough of it.

"This must be that "click" that I have never felt with the other mares before." Big Mac thought.

Ocean Blue continued to feel the strongest level of love from this stallion that she has ever encountered and judging by how he was looking at her and the way he was so nervous she was beginning to get an idea that she was causing this feeling within him. The thought caused a massive blush to form on her cheeks until another thought came crashing into her mind.

"The strange feelings I am feeling… the tingle in my stomach… my nervousness… could it be…. That I am in lo-love with this stallion? I have never felt this way before, and from what I have read in the library I think it might be love… and I do not think other changelings feel love. If they did other changelings would feed off that changeling and that would only cause havoc in a hive. Am I that different from my brethren that I can feel love?" Ocean thought to herself.

The thoughts were rushing around in her head until she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh there you are darling; I have been looking for you everywhere. Would you mind coming with me to my shop? I just have to show you something that is simply divine." Rarity said as she was making her way from the door of towards them.

"wait.. what.. what was that?" Ocean thought.

At this Big Mac's thoughts were also broken. He proceeded to get up, look at Ocean Blue with a nervous smile and nodded. He then turned to rarity, gave her a smile as well, and left Sugar Cube Corner.

"Oh dear I am so sorry, I did not interrupt anything did I?" Rarity asked worriedly.

"Oh… um, no. we were just finishing. Now, what was it that you said before?"

"Right yes, I would just love to so you something at my shop that I think you would really love to see." Rarity replied.

"Oh ok, I have nothing else planned for the day, please, lead the way." Ocean Blue replied while holding a hoof out in front of herself to show Rarity should proceed first.

On the way to Rarity's shop, Rarity was going on about something, but Ocean Blue was again lost in her own thoughts about Big Macintosh. It was not until they arrived at the boutique that her thoughts were broken again.

"Here we are dear." Rarity said.

Rarity proceeded inside. When Ocean Blue entered she could not see a single thing until all of the lights turned on and a dozen or more ponies all came out and yelled "SURPRISE!"

The initial confused look Ocean Blue had on her face was replaced with a look of full on shock and jubilated surprise. Throughout the first floor area of the boutique all of the clothing line creation materials and tools were removed to make way for a large party. Streamers of confetti, balloons, and a multitude of other party celebration materials were flung into the air and allowed to drop covering everyone. There was a large cake on a table that said "Welcome to Ponyville Ocean Blue" with the cake decorated with white frosting and her cutie mark then applied over the white matching her own coat. There were lines of ribbon strewn around the area in every color imaginable. Finally a large banner was hanging across the back wall that also said "Welcome to Ponyville."

As Ocean Blue looked around in a state of shock, her jaw dropped wide open and she was unable to move a muscle.

"Welcome to your "Welcome to Ponyville" party! Whoo! Who! Pinkie said as she ran up to Ocean Blue's face, stopping, jumping a few times in excitement, and then giving her a big hug.

The hug was what finally brought Ocean Blue back to her right mind again. "Oh wow, I have never had a surprise party before! This… this is just… I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing that needs said sugar cube, you are a friend, plus Pinkie here throws a party for everyone who is new to Ponyville." Apple jack replied.

"They don't call me the party pony for nothin'" Pinkie replied.

"Let's get this party started!" Rainbow dash said.

The party proceeded for several hours. The main girls were finally able to pry some "answers" from Ocean blue such as where she was from, and what her family was like. Of course, her "answers" were not truthful, but she used the basic facts of her real life and either omitted the details about changelings, or changed some of the minor details to match what ponies would expect. Ocean had said previously that she was from a faraway area of the land, and she had determined the name of a real pony town as far away as possible, and as small as possible that she was sure no one in Ponyville would have heard of it let alone know anyone from it.

"I am from a small town or maybe village would be a better term called Trotting Town. It is a small place, much smaller than even Ponyville, and I grew up there with my family. I grew up in a very large family being a middle child. My father was not around as he died shortly after I was born. (This detail was true, but he was dead because her mother usually killed her mates shortly after his "use" was no longer required) My mother raised me all on her own, but with so many other brethren, she did not spend much time with me. I also never really got along with my brethren and so I stayed in the area's library and engrossed myself in books and studies. I decided to leave my family to make a life for myself and here I am, with all of you.

The others were clearly upset to hear about Ocean Blue's rather sad history, especially the part where she was so isolated from her own family. They now all had a better idea of why Ocean Blue tried to dodge their previous attempts at learning about her past as they sensed it was a sensitive subject. They all decided not to push the subject further.

As the party continued and everyone was enjoying the party, Ocean Blue's thoughts slowly moved back towards that wonderful stallion she had met. She began to zone out a little and it was not long before one of the other party guests took notice.

Rarity came over to her and said. "Why dear, I have seen that look before; somepony has a little crush going on. Oh my, I dare say somepony is head over hoof in love with somepony else."

It was the word "love" that broke Ocean Blue out of her thoughts and she looked at Rarity then sakd. "Love?"

"Oh my yes, it is crystal clear on your face, now tell me dear, who is the lucky stallion?" Rarity asked. She always loves gossip and to see this new mare just arriving in town and already going one hundred percent gushy-gushy for someone was just too much for her to stand, she had to know.

"Oh… um…" was all Ocean could say as her thoughts consumed her for a few moments. "Love? She said I am in love with someone, yes! That really must be this feeling I have been having. The love radiating from Big Macintosh, was that directed towards me?" Ocean thought.

"Y-E-S" was all Ocean cold say slowly and in a quiet voice.

"Oh you must tell who it is." Rarity prodded needing to know every last detail.

"His name is… his name is…" she then trailed off just as Fluttershy does with her voice becoming nearly imperceptible when she actually said the name.

Rarity of course could not hear. "Say that one more time dear, I could not hear you."

"Big… Mac.." Ocean said a little louder, but loud enough."

"Oh my! You mean Applejack's brother Big Mac? You sure do know how to pick them!" Rarity said a little in shock, but also in happiness and a little in apprehension as she knew how many other mares tried going after him but never seemed to succeed.

Upon hearing that this stallion was Apple Jack's brother, Ocean Blue was in a state of shock. So much so that it appeared she could not properly maintain her disguise properly. Again her front hooves very slowly began to revert to their "normal" look. Luckily for Ocean Blue Rarity did not notice, and when Ocean Blue finally realized what was happening, she bolted for the ladies room to regain her composure.

Suddenly left alone, Rarity said. "Was it something I said?"

Unbeknownst to everyone else at the party, a certain purple pony noticed full well the change in Ocean Blue's hooves. She saw exactly what she thought she saw the first time… changeling legs.

"I am on to you "Ocean Blue." Twilight thought.

**Author's Note:**

**It seems that the image link I wanted to point out to better describe Ocean Blue's Cutie mark was not working well, so I made the title image for the story the image I wanted, so if you would like a better idea of why she mark looks like, take a gander. **

**_Christ's Disciple_**** chapter 3 . Apr 16**

**I hope you enjoy it! thanks for the review. **

**_CM7_**** chapter 1 . Apr 17**

**I am also glad to be writing again, I do enjoy it. MLP used to not be my cup of tea either, but after watching some of the episodes with my niece, I got hooked!**

**_Christ's Disciple_**** chapter 6 . Apr 17**

**Yea… it really is the stereotypical "love at first sight" but I am not good at romance, and so I thought this would help me to cut through some of that. ****J**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The party eventually wound down late in the night and everypony made their way home for sleep. Twilight on the other hand had different intentions. Just as she did when she was studying Pinkie Pie's "Pinkie Sense" she began to stalk and observe Ocean Blue on her way back to the hotel. Nothing seemed amiss during the walk until Twilight saw Princess Luna teleport into Ponyville and start walking along side Ocean Blue. This unsettled Twilight, as she wondered what it was they were discussing and decided to sneak a little closer to try over hearing anything that might be useful.

"It happened again Luna, I am not used to staying this way for so long, and when I get really nervous or shocked it seems to revert." Twilight overheard Ocean Blue say from behind a bush.

"Thou needs to concentrate more and be wary, we do not know how the other ponies will react if and when they find out." Luna replied.

"Find out what? It sounds like Ocean Blue is talking about what I saw at the party. Does Luna really know the truth about her? Why would she be protecting a changeling like this unless… no… no way could the princesses… thought it would explain… no! There is no way. I need to find out more." Twilight thought to herself.

"I am concentrating, and I fear that Twilight may have seen something." Ocean Blue said to Luna while lowering her head down and looking at the ground.

"There, there, no need to worry. Twilight will come to understand soon enough." Luna replied softly. "Now, I hear thou may have a little crush?" Luna said in a much more cheerful and energetic tone.

Ocean blue clearly blushed; so much to the point Twilight could see the red hue from her vantage point in the bush.

"Oh I knew it! I know that look! Who is he?" Luna said excited to hear the news.

"His name is Big Macintosh, the big brother to Apple Jack. We met while getting breakfast and… and…" Ocean Blue began to trail off. "How did you know?"

"Say no more. I know of him, and he is a wonderful stallion, I do think you two would be wonderful together. And I have ways of knowing" Luna said while smiling widely during the first part and winking at Ocean Blue during the second.

Ocean Blue's face lit up upon hearing this and she turned her head up to look at Luna. "You really think so." Ocean Blue inquired.

Luna just nodded her head with a large smile on her face and her eyes closed.

"That changeling likes Big Mac! Luna really thinks Big Mac would go for a changeling! Bleugh!" Twilight thought while actually gaging physically at the last part. "This can't be good; I have to do something, but what! If the princesses are protecting her I have to do this carefully." Twilight thought.

Twilight continued to follow the two of them until they reached the hotel. They talked a little more outside the door to her room but Twilight was too far away to make anything out. Luna then gave Ocean Blue a slight hug and teleported away. Twilight then watched as Ocean Blue entered her room, closed the curtains and she saw a faint green flash as Ocean Blue took off her disguise.

"I will expose you yet "Ocean Blue" and I will find out what is really going on." Twilight said as a slight twitch came over her right eye and left ear.

Time passed otherwise uneventfully with Ocean Blue getting ready to move into the small house which Luna helped her acquire. All of her things that were procured from Canterlot were being delivered and the final paperwork was being drawn up by Mayor Mare. Apple Jack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy all decided to help out and would meet Ocean Blue at her new home shortly. Twilight said she would try making it later but she had some important studies to take care of. When the paperwork was completed and the keys were handed over to Ocean Blue, Luna teleported into the Mayor's office slightly stunning her as it was so unexpected.

"Oh… Princess Luna! Such a pleasure to see you, what brings you here to my office? Official business I presume?" Mayor Mare said.

"No, I have come to lend a hoof to my dear friend Ocean Blue here." Luna replied.

This caught the Mayor off guard a little as it was very rare to see Luna out and about during the day unless it was for some kind of official business. Mayor Mare did not wish to push the matter further and just smiled.

"Come Ocean Blue, your new home awaits." Luna said and then teleported both herself and Ocean Blue to the new home.

The home was a single level home not too far from Sugar Cube Corner. Like the other homes in the area it has a thatched straw roof. It had a peach like paint color on the plaster outsides with stained oak wooden crossbeams. There were two windows on the front with the front door centered in between them. There were red wooden slatted window covers on the windows which were currently open. Ocean Blue loved it the moment she saw it.

"I hope it is to your liking." Luna said.

"It is simply perfect. I cannot thank you enough Luna." Ocean Blue replied.

"It is what friends do, and after I found you and learned the truth about you, it was the least I could do. Come, let's see inside." Luna said.

Ocean Blue beamed radiantly at Luna's response touched at how kind everypony has been to her as even now she still found it difficult at times to accept such kindness and generosity.

The home's front door opened into the main living room with a large front hall closet to the right. In the far back left corner of the room was the dining room area. Off to the right through a door was the kitchen. Near the kitchen was a short hallway with two bedrooms, one on the very end of the hallway and another on the right side of the hallway with a small bathroom on the left.

Just as the tour was done a knocking could he heard at the front door. Ocean Blue turned the corner from the hallway into the living room to see the 5 girls coming in as they promised. They were all about to say hello when Luna then turned the corner. The girls were not expecting Luna to be present here and were caught off guard.

"Why Princess Luna, it is such a pleasure to see you again." Rarity said.

"Likewise." Luna replied with a smile.

"May I ask what ya'all are doing here?" Apple Jack asked.

"I am just here showing my good friend Ocean Blue her new house I helped procure for her." Luna responded.

It still surprised all of them how the Princesses were helping this mare out and being so kind to her. There were plenty of other new comers to Ponyville and they never got such Royal treatment.

"You helped get this place for her?" Rainbow Dash asked for verification.

"Indeed I did. Now that you are all here and Ocean Blue has seen the home, I bid you all farewell, as I must now return to Canterlot." Luna said and then teleported away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Everything went smoothly with all of Ocean Blue's possessions being brought into her new home and unpacked. The five girls said fairly little during the process continuing to think about how Luna is spending so much time helping Ocean Blue. Things got even murkier when Pinkie asked where she had gotten all of the new stuff seeing that not a single item was old or used and Ocean Blue had stated the princesses had a guard escort her through Canterlot and that all of her things were put on the Royal account. All of them had no memories of the princesses ever doing something like that for any other pony, even other royals or delegates from other areas. It seemed that the girls may have been wrong to ignore Twilight's previous talks about how it seemed strange but they pushed those thoughts aside..

Everything was done and everypony was taking a break before they all left to go about their days when Big Mac stopped by the front door looking for Applejack. He did not yet know whose home this was and politely knocked to get everyone's attention.

"Sis, can ya'all come back to the farm to lend a hoof real quick?" Big Mac said.

"Yeaup." Apple Jack replied. "Well, looks like I better get goin' I will see ya'll later."

As Apple Jack was making her way towards the door, Ocean Blue turned out of the kitchen with some lemonade for everypony. She stopped in the middle of the room when she saw Big Mac, and Big Mac froze right in the middle of the doorway. Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy all looked at Ocean Blue wondering what was wrong with her. Rarity of course had a better idea than the rest and tried to help things along a bit.

"Oh here, let me help you with that dear." Rarity said while using her magic to move the glasses from the tray and brought one to everypony.

During this same time, Apple Jack had tried to get her brother to allow her to pass but his gaze was frozen on Ocean Blue.

"What's the matter with ya?" she asked.

Apple Jack then saw the look on his face and traced it back towards Ocean Blue and immediately had an idea what was going on.

"Oh, my big brother finally found somepony he likes!" she thought to herself happily as it always made her sad to see her brother never liking any of the mares who tried courting him.

Apple Jack then waved her hoof in front of his face a little causing both him and Ocean Blue to break from their trances.

"Let's get goin' big brother." She said with a grin.

"Yeaup." Was Big Mac's reply.

Big Mac and Apple Jack then proceeded towards Sweet Apple Acres while the other girls all enjoyed their lemonade. The girls looked at Rarity for some kind of insight as to what just happened, but she only shook her head to say this was not the right time. Once everypony was finished with their drink they excused themselves to go on with the day and let Ocean Blue settle in.

When they were far enough away from Ocean Blue's house Pinkie Pie chimed in asking Rarity flat out what that was all about. Rarity then proceeded to do one of things she enjoyed the most… gossip. She proceeded to tell them everything she knew about how Ocean Blue had a little crush going on for Big Mac and judging by Big Mac's behavior around her Big Mac likely also had a crush on her.

As they continued walking, the finally bumped into Twilight as she was heading in the direction of Ocean Blue's house.

"Oh hello Twilight." Fluttershy said.

"There you girls are, I found something in my studies and I have something very important I have to tell you. Where is Apple Jack?" Twilight said.

"She had to go back to the farm to help out with something." Rainbow Dash said.

"We need to get her; I need to tell all of you this." Twilight said. Her horn began to glow and in a flash of purple light, they were all gone.

Back on Sweet Apple Acres near the front door of the barn, another flash of purple light appeared and everyone arrived at the farm. They all looked around wondering exactly where on the farm Apple Jack may be at when they heard two voices coming from inside the barn. The door was slightly ajar and they all huddled closer to the door to better hear.

"Why I am proud of you big brother, you finally found a mare who interests you." Apple Jack said happily.

"Yeaup." Was Big Mac's response.

"Do you think she likes you back?" Apple Jack inquired.

There was a long pause and then in a quiet voice Big Mac replied. "Yeaup."

"Then why are you all nervous? And what is this mare's name?" Apple Jack asked.

Big Mac was about to answer when the door creaked a little. They both looked towards the door as it moved slightly. Apple Jack then made her way over to the door to investigate. On the outside of the door, Rainbow Dash had accidentally directed too much air from her wings onto the door's surface causing it to move. The girls all backed away from the door when they heard hoof steps approaching. When Apple Jack looked outside she was pleasantly surprised to see all her friends.

"What are ya'll doing here?" Apple Jack inquired.

"Miss egghead here found something in her studies and she needs to tell all of us something important." Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey! For the last time I am not an egghead!" twilight said while pursing her lip a little in irritation.

"Whatever, anyways, now that we are all here, what was it that you wanted to tell all of us?" Rainbow Dash continued.

"Not here, we need to go to the library." And just as she finished saying that, her horn glowed and in another bright flash of purple light all of the girls were gone. Big Mac then stuck his head out of the barn door wondering where all of them ran off to in such a hurry.

Back in the library all of the girls appeared startling Spike a little.

"Can ya warn me ahead of time before you do that again? It always makes me a little woozy" Apple Jack said while shaking her head side to side slightly.

"Spike!" Oh spike, there you are, can you get me that book I found earlier?" Twilight asked to spike.

"Right away." Spike said.

"Ok, will you tell us what this is all about now?" Rainbow dash asked clearly getting bored.

"I have found something out about our new friend "Ocean Blue" and you all need to hear it." Twilight said.

All of the girls looked between one another and then looked back towards Twilight where she then continued.

"Have you girls seen or noticed anything strange about her?" Twilight asked.

The girls again exchanged glances between one another not sure what Twilight was getting at.

"She seems nice to me." Fluttershy said and the others nodded.

"You girls have not noticed the color of her magic when she uses it? You have not thought it odd how much time and energy the princesses seem to be putting into helping her? Have you not seen her front hooves?" Twilight said.

As twilight went on, the girls began getting more and more confused not certain what she was ranting about.

"What you are going on about sugar cube?" Apple Jack finally said.

"Yea, so what that Princess Luna helped get Ocean Blue her house and so what that all of Ocean Blue's new stuff was bought on the Royal account?" Rainbow Dash said dismissively.

"Wait, what!" Twilight yelled. "Luna helped get her new place and they bought all of her stuff for her? This proves my point even more!" Twilight said perhaps a little too happily.

"And what point would that be dear?" Rarity said still not sure what Twilight was talking about.

"It started on the train back from the wedding; I looked over to see out the windows when I saw Ocean Blue's front hooves. They were black with holes in them. When I did a double take, I could have sworn I saw some green light and her hooves were "normal" again. I saw it again during her "Welcome to Ponyville" party right before she ran to the bathroom. Every time I see her horn glow when using magic it is a dark green. Pony unicorns don't have green aurora around their horns. I also followed her one night back to her hotel room and when she got there she closed her curtains right before a bright green flash of light could be seen coming from inside. She is a changeling!"

The entire group gasped at Twilight's accusation.

"Now hold on there sugar cube, that is a serious accusation, and she seems so nice, how could you say something like that about our friend?" Apple Jack asked.

"I never said she was my friend." Twilight replied harshly.

The girls gasped again.

"Think Twilight, if Ocean Blue were a changeling, why would the princesses be helping her so much?" Rarity asked.

The others nodded at this.

"This only supports my idea further as I said before. The princesses have never treated another pony like this before. That can only mean one thing, she has brain washed the princesses just like how Chrysalis did to my brother!"

The other girls did not gasp at this; instead they stood still deep in thought. Twilight was at least right about one thing, it was strange how the princesses were helping her, and it was nearly unheard of for Luna to be seen during the day unless she had to.

"You can't be serious can you? All of the changelings were expelled from Canterlot by your brother and Cadence. And even if she were a changeling somehow controlling the princesses, why would she come here to Ponyville?" Rarity asked.

"That is something I have not figured out yet but I have an idea." Twilight replied.

At this moment, spike returned with the book which Twilight took from him in her Magic and turned the pages to the spot she wanted.

"This book says that when a queen changeling is removed from her position within the hive, another will take her place. This changeling will look for a suitable mate with which to start laying her own eggs to continue the hive. I think this changeling is a new queen and she intends on starting a new hive now that Queen Chrysalis and her drones have been defeated."

Upon hearing this, Rarity began to squirm a little in uncomfortable nervousness. Apple Jack was not there when Rarity spilled the beans to the other girls after leaving Ocean Blue's house and Twilight saw this and asked. "Rarity, is something the matter?"

"Well… um… you see… no… nothing is the matter." Rarity responded but Twilight gave her a fairly close approximation of Fluttershy's stare causing Rarity to crumble. "Well you see… Ocean Blue has a crush on Big Mac, and it would seem that Big Mac might have feelings for her as well." Rarity said.

"What!" was all that Apple Jack could say in pure shock.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Oh come now Apple Jack, you were talking with your brother in the barn when we arrived at Sweet Apple Acres and you saw how he reacted around her, you really think this is such a huge surprise?" Rarity said trying to calm things down a little.

"Well…. Yes.. I mean no… gha! I just don't know! We don't have any hard proof that she is a changeling only suspicions and I know that my brother actually cares for this mare and I have yet to ever see him care for one like this. I just don't want to mess it up if we are wrong." Apple Jack replied.

"We need to confront her and get to the bottom of this." Rainbow Dash said.

"How can we do that?" Fluttershy asked while shacking nervously as she was not comfortable with the idea of confrontations with what otherwise seems like such a nice mare.

"I can use the same spell on her as I did in Canterlot that caused the changelings to return to their normal appearances. Apple Jack you remember when I used it on you and you just said "Real me, real me"? That spell did not harm you one bit since you were not a real changeling." Twilight said.

"Yes… but even if she is not a changeling, won't she try running away when she sees you trying to perform some spell on her? That would make anypony nervous not knowing exactly what is going to happen." Apple Jack replied.

"Yes dear, we don't want to give her a fright and come off the wrong way if we are somehow wrong." Rarity said.

"What choice do we have? If the princesses are being brainwashed by this changeling then we cannot confront them since they will either not know what is really going on or they will attack us to stop us, and we have no chance in standing up with the princesses if it comes to that." Twilight said.

The other girls all exchanged very uneasy glances between each other as they thought this over. If this really was a changeling that wanted to start a new hive and use Apple Jack's brother as an unwitting pawn, they had to do something. The girls then all began to nod their heads when Apple Jack spoke up.

"Let's do it, I might not like it but we have no other choice."

Twilight beamed a little happy that everyone believed her this time remembering how none of her friends or even the princess believed her when she said Cadence was evil. Twilight's horn began to glow and they were all teleported to Ocean Blue's home. When they arrive Apple Jack again has to shake her head to clear her mind and she gave Twilight a stern look. Twilight realized what the look was about and began rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sorry Apple Jack, I will let you know the next time I am about to do that again."

While this was happening Rarity knocked on Ocean Blue's door. They waited a few seconds before hoof steps could be heard from the other side. Ocean Blue opened the door slightly to let her head out. When she saw who it was she smiled and opened the door further.

"My, what brings all of you here so soon? We only just finished putting everything away." Ocean Blue said.

Ocean Blue then looked around and noticed a rather stern look on Twilight and otherwise sorrowful looks on the other's faces as they were still worried how this was all going to play out.

"Ocean Blue, may we talk inside?" Twilight asked.

"I… well of course…" Ocean Blue said nervously.

The girls all proceed inside the house and close the door behind them. Once inside Ocean Blue went to the kitchen to get some drinks for everypony. When she comes back into the main living space, she sees all of the girls shoulder to shoulder forming a semicircle and stops walking nervously.

"So… what did you all want to talk about?" Ocean blue said while shacking a little as it was made more obvious from her holding the tray of drinks. She then sets it down on her small coffee table in the living room and looks back up to the girls waiting for a response.

No one was quite certain how to proceed until Twilight spoke up.

"We know what you are!"

"Wh-what are you t-talking about?" Ocean Blue said while stuttering a little and ever so slightly backing up back towards the kitchen.

"We know you are a changeling! And we know what you did to the princesses!" Twilight said coldly.

When twilight said the first part a small sense of relief came over Ocean Blue as she wanted so badly to tell more ponies the truth about her as she did not want to keep lying to them, but her heart sank and her throat went dry when she heard the last part. She was unable to speak frozen while contemplating what Twilight had just said.

"What I have done to the princesses? What does she mean by…" her thoughts were interrupted when a realization struck her. She realized now that the way the princesses have been helping her must not be as normal as it was made to seem to her. "Do they think I made the princesses do all of these things for me? They were just helping me! Oh no! They think I am like all of the other changelings!" she began to scream in her own mind as panic began to creep in.

"Yo-you have it… all… wrong." Ocean Blue tried to say but her throat was too dry to talk normally.

"Do we now? Well, there is one way to find out. I have a spell that will let us know the truth." Twilight said almost evilly seeing the state of pure shock and terror on Ocean Blue's face and actually enjoying this.

"No… please… don't… I have not done anything… the princesses are just…" Ocean Blue stammered but was having difficulty in maintaining coherent thought. This was not how she wanted things to turn out. She could not let them expose her like this. They would never believe her like the princesses did and who knows what they might do to her if they thought she was evil. She had to run!

"The princesses just what?! Are brainwashed by a changeling queen!" Twilight roared. "Now hold still, this will only take a moment." Twilight said in a much more normal voice but one still filled with a heavy dose of venom.

Twilight's horn began to glow and Ocean Blue knew what was about to happen. Just as a bean of purple light was about to strike her she dodged to the left entering the kitchen and sprinting to the back door while the spell truck the back dining room window shattering it. She had to hide until all of this blew over until the princesses could make things right again.

"She's getting away!" Rainbow dash said as she began to fly fast into the kitchen to try stopping her.

Ocean blue was already outside the house running as fast as she could. The girls all began to run after her. After she made her way around a corner down an alleyway between two small shops she knew what she had to do. She looked around and saw several ponies walking around and using different traits from each of them she changed her disguise. In a quick flash of green light a new pony stood where Ocean Blue once was. She was still a she. Her coat was now an olive green with a light sky blue mane and tale. Her eyes were a deep emerald green and her cutie mark was one of vegetables including tomatoes, carrots, cucumbers, and lettuce. She was still trying to catch her breath and while looking around again she saw a small saddle bag and took it, swinging it over her back and entered the main street.

Ocean blue walked as normal and calmly as possible to try blending in better. She could hear a bunch of hooves running at full speed towards her general direction. She continued walking and stopped at a small stand selling some cherries with several other ponies looking at what was available. The mane six all went by quickly with Rainbow dash in the air getting a good aerial view trying to find her.

"She went this way! Hurry!" she heard one of them say though in her current state of mind she did not pay attention to who it was exactly.

Ocean blue let out a huff when she realized they were passing right by her without a second glance and she calmed down considerably. The merchant of the cherry stand then asked.

"May I help you miss?"

This slightly startled Ocean Blue but she managed to not show it.

"Oh, no, sorry, I am fine."

The merchant gave her a quick look over not quite recognizing this mare, and with a raise of an eyebrow he shrugged and left her be. Ocean Blue let out another puff and sighed as she felt she successfully got away.

She began to walk through town without a destination in mind as she just needed time to think. She was so deep in her thoughts that she failed to notice she was heading right for Sweet Apple Acres.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

After aimlessly walking along the path towards Sweet Apple Acres deep in thought about the events which have just recently transpired Ocean Blue realized she had just arrived at the after mentioned farm. She had learned this was where Apple Jack lived and worked early on when she met the girls and now that she knew Big Macintosh was her brother she knew she could find him here as well. The giddiness she felt thinking about Big Mac helped to ease her mind and she began to trot happily until she saw Big Mac working in the orchard bucking apples.

Apple Jack had explained apple bucking but Ocean Blue still had never seen it in person before. Big Mac had not noticed her yet as he lined up his rear legs with the tree, lifted himself up onto his front legs and bucked hard into the side of the tree. A multitude of apples fell from the tree and landed in waiting baskets placed around the base of the tree. "How is he not hurting the tree?" Ocean Blue thought.

Big Mac raised a front hoof up to his forehead to wipe away a little sweat and when he looked over towards the dirt path and spotted Ocean Blue. He quickly smiled happy to see her and Ocean Blue reciprocated the gesture.

"What ya'all doing out here pretty lady?" Big Mac asked.

Big Mac quickly realized exactly what he had said and blushed hard and looked away from Ocean Blue in embarrassment. Ocean Blue also blushed deeply at hearing those words but continued walking up to the stallion.

"He thinks I am pretty!" Ocean blue thought in jubilation.

"Oh I was just going for a walk and thought I would stop by the farm, Apple Jack had told me about Apple Bucking and I wanted to see it for myself." Ocean Blue said calmly and with more composure than she thought she could muster as she lied through her teeth.

"Yeaup, ma sis and I run this farm and buck the apples from the trees. It is hard work, but it is honest work." Big Mac said looking up into the canopy of the tree he just bucked filled with pride and then he looked back down at Ocean Blue and said. "Would ya like me to show ya how to do it?"

Ocean blue quickly nodded excited to spend time with this stallion.

Over the next 15 minutes Big Mac showed Ocean Blue how to buck apples. There were some rather entertaining and also rather embarrassing attempts by Ocean blue where she would either fall forward over balancing, fall backwards trying to hit the tree but missing and every possible combination of failing possible. She of course did finally manage to buck the tree correctly and a good bunch of apples fell. Big Mac was not surprised so few apples fell as most ponies had difficulty in doing it right as they did not have the body strength needed but he was happy with her results. Ocean Blue was alighted in her mastery of bucking apples and thanked Big Mac for being such a wonderful teacher. Big Mac blushed heavily at the complement and said.

"Well, ya is a natural at it after you got the hang of it." Big Mac said with a hint of a joke at her previous failures.

"Oh be quite you, you are embarrassing me." Ocean Blue said while softly punching Big Mac on his right shoulder.

The two laughed together until Big Mac asked. "Ya thirsty?"

"Parched. Water would be great." Ocean Blue responded.

"Ah got something better than water, ah got some apple cider, follow me." Big Mac replied.

Ocean Blue had heard stories from several of the girls about their cider and was excited to try some. The two ponies walked to the house and into the kitchen where Big Mac poured two large mugs full of fresh cider. The moment the golden liquid touched her tongue she was hooked just as Rainbow Dash was. Ocean Blue's eyes shot wide open and she "hmmmed" as the drink went down her throat. Big Mac had seen that look countless times when ponies would try their cider for the first time and he always enjoyed it but at this moment he enjoyed it more than he ever had. He still could not quite put a hoof on it but there was still something about this mare that made her so special in his eyes. He contemplated telling her how he felt but he was never a stallion of many words and usually had difficulty in expressing himself like others he knew. "I wonder if she feels the same way about me" he thought to himself. His heart fluttered a little as he watched her merrily drink her cider while he did the same.

When she was done with the cider she wiped her lips off with her right leg and smiled brightly at Big Mac and said. "I do not think I have ever had something so wonderful before. Thank you ever so much."

Big Mac just nodded his head with a warm smile taking the mug from her and setting in down in the sink basin to be washed. Big Mac then cleared his throat a little as asked. "Would ya like to take a walk with me out in the orchard? The sun will be setting soon and it is a wonder to behold."

Big Mac wanted to hit himself over the head with his hoof thinking how corny that sounded and was absolutely ecstatic when he saw the look on her face and a little nod of her head while she hummed "hmm hmm."

The two of them began walking side by side enjoying each other's company as they made their way to a large clearing that Big Mac knew was the best location to watch the sun set. They stopped and sat down while Ocean Blue drank in the scenery. They stayed silent for a while content with themselves until Ocean Blue decided to speak up.

"Big Mac, um… do you have a… sp - special… special somepony?" Ocean Blue closed her eyes tightly waiting for a response worried about what she might hear as his reaction.

"Nope." Was his only response.

Ocean Blue opened her eyes and cautiously looked over at Big Mac when he asked.

"You?"

Ocean Blue shook her head and looked out in the clearing not wanting to see Big Mac's reaction to what she was about to say.

"I… I get these feelings when… when I am around you and… I get so nervous and excited… happy too. I have never felt this way for a stallion before…" Ocean Blue said.

"She likes me too!?" was the thought echoing over and over in Big Mac's mind.

Ocean blue braced for potential heart shattering news from the red stallion sitting next to her. He took longer than she expected and the wait just made her believe that he did not feel the same way. Then to both her delight Big Mac spoke.

"Ah feel the same."

Ocean Blue was nearly ready to jump as high as she could in happiness to hear those words while her heart filled with unimaginable joy, more joy than she had ever experienced through her entire life put together.

"Ah never had a special somepony though many mares have tried but ah never cared for em." Big mac continued.

"W-why not?" Ocean Blue asked cautiously.

"Ah never "clicked" with them you might say, and they just wanted me for my looks but not for me. But with you…. With you it is different." He said finding it hard to put the words together.

Ocean Blue was somehow made even happier than she was before. She did not know how that was possible but she did not care at the moment. Suddenly reality struck her and all of her joy was replaced with dread. She would have to tell him the truth. How would he react? What is he thought her evil like the others? What if…

Her mind began to swirl as these thoughts consumed her and Big Mac noticed the change on her face.

"What's wrong?" Big Mac inquired.

"Big Mac, I have something I need to… tell… you…" Ocean Blue said.

"Go on." Big Mac replied.

"I am not like the other mares in Ponyville."

"ah know, ah can't explain it myself but that is what I like about you."

"You… you won't like me… if you knew the… the truth." Ocean Blue said biting her lower lip.

"It can't be too bad." Big Mac said.

"It is…" was all she said.

She gathered all of her strength and resolve and knew what she had to do next. Big Mac was startled by green light emanating from Ocean Blue. He saw in wonder and shocked horror as her coat changed from soft pure white fur to a hard shelled black surface. Her mane changed from that of a pony to that of a fin like structure partially transparent with a green hue to it. She grew fangs in her muzzle and while she developed insect like wings while her horn remained but changed from white to black.

Big mac remained frozen in paralysis at what he had just seen. His mind could not process what he was looking at. A changeling… right here in front of him. What should he do? Should he run and get help or should he attack it? While Big Mac was stuck in his own little world, Ocean Blue kept her eyes tightly closed and her body tensed for what she thought was going to come. When several moments passed and nothing seemed to happen, she slowly opened her eyes and looked towards Big Mac.

She could see the look of raw surprise, but she could not see any look of terror or disgust. Big Mac was about to tackle her when he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were still the same. He gazed into her eyes and felt the same feelings he felt before. He did not feel any revulsion towards this changeling. She remained the same kind and funny mare she was before, it was only her looks that changed.

To Big Mac most other stallions and mares for that matter only ever seemed to think about the exterior qualities of another pony. Big Mac on the other hand always looked deeper. He knew something was different about this mare and he now knew what it was. She was a changeling but she was not a normal changeling based on everything he did know about them. While it was not much he knew a changeling would not willingly expose themselves like this. He also knew that they did not act as kind as sweet as she did.

"You're a changeling…."was all Big Mac could say slowly in a near whisper but Ocean Blue still heard it.

"Yes, I am a changeling but I was never like my brethren." She said sadly still anticipating the worst.

The sun was now setting; half of the orange circle in the sky had passed below the horizon. The sky was filled with beautiful shades of orange and red.

"Ah… ah… don't care that ya'all is a changeling." Big mac said in a matter of fact tone.

Ocean Blue looked at Big Mac and he looked at her. They just imperceptibly began moving closer together, their muzzles only inches apart when a voice shattered the moment.

"I found it over here! Hurry it has Big Mac!" Rainbow Dash said while flying high in the air, yelling in the opposite direction from them towards the other girls.

Ocean Blue's face filled with terror and she shook her head saying. "No… no.. please… I have to-to go."

Ocean blue then began to fly away; the unmistakable sound of insect wings buzzing could be heard as she did so. Big Mac sat again dumbfounded at the turn of events as the mare he loved was running away from him.

"Oh no you don't! get back here!" Rainbow Dash yelled while shooting off towards Ocean Blue.

While Ocean Blue did not enjoy flying that much, when she had to she could fly circles around even a fast flying pony like rainbow dash. Changelings naturally can fly around two times the speed of even the fasted pegasi as it enable them to better feed. It was of no use to a changeling if its prey could get away before it had a chance to feed. With her speed Ocean Blue was easily able to out fly Rainbow Dash and when the rainbow Pegasus realized this she stopped dead in her tracks jaw dropped.

"No one is faster than me…" was all she thought. Realizing she could not catch her, she flew back to the farm to see how Big Macintosh was doing. "She better not have done anything to Big Mac or so help me she will pay." Rainbow Dash thought.

Just as Rainbow Dash was arriving at Big Mac's location the other girls had caught up. Apple Jack tackled her brother in a nearly bone crushing hug.

"Are ya alright big brother? That changeling didn't hurt ya at all did it?"

"Nope" was Big Mac's only response.

"What did she want with ya, why were you two out here?" Apple Jack continued.

"Ah brought her out here so we could watch the sunset together." Big mac replied with a little blush.

"To watch the sunset?" Twilight asked confused and raising an eyebrow and tilting her head to one side.

"Yeaup. She then told me the truth about her being a changeling."

The girls all gasped at this.

"She actually changed back into her changeling form willingly?" Twilight continued confused as to why she would do something like that.

"Yeaup but only after…" Big mac trailed off filled with embarrassment.

"After what Big Brother, what did she do to you!?" Apple Jack yelled now in tears not knowing what might have happened to her brother.

"After she said she liked me." Big Mac said quietly.

Again the girls all gasped and Rarity stood up on her hind legs, brought her right front leg up to her forehead, moaned and fell backwards fainting.

"And ah said ah liked her back." Big Mac continued.

"You what!" Apple Jack yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Two days have passed since the confrontation in the field after Ocean Blue was chased off again. Apple Jack and Big Mac had the most heated argument of their lives. All of the girls still could not believe that Ocean Blue was not dangerous no matter what Big Mac said. Twilight even performed some spells on Big Mac to determine if he was being brainwashed or in any other way manipulated. When all the spells showed he was under control of himself seeds of doubt about Ocean Blue's "evilness" where planted in the minds of the girls but there was just not enough to change their minds completely. Because of this during the two day period Big Mac refused to even look at any of the girls for how they have treated Ocean Blue. This broke Apple Jack's heart and she tried to apologize for it but he would not hear any of it.

Luckily for Big Mac Ocean Blue had made contact with Big Mac the next morning after the fight with Apple Jack. She was using her previous disguise as the pony with a vegetable cutie mark. At first Big Mac was not interested in what this mare had to say. Ocean Blue was persistent in bugging him into talking with her and she then admitted who she really was.

From that point on Big Mac made sure Ocean Blue was taken care of while she was on the "run" hiding from the girls. They talked more about her life and explained in great detail everything the princesses already know. It made Big Mac's heart fill with warmth to learn that the princesses were so kind in helping what otherwise would have been mistaken as an enemy. Hearing her entire back story only made him fall for her even deeper. Big Mac, though not one of many words described his life to her though it did not revolve much outside the business of farming apples. Regardless Ocean Blue was transfixed by his story as she wanted to learn everything she could about ponies and their lives.

The girls were still looking for Ocean Blue but were not trying as hard as they previously were. Rainbow Dash was very sulky and did not display as much of her cocky attitude as she normally did. Realizing that this changeling was able to effortlessly fly so much faster than her devastated her ego. She wanted to find this changeling to make sure it would not harm anypony but perhaps more than anything she wanted to have a race with it to determine for sure who was faster. Twilight continued her studies into changelings trying to find out why this changeling was behaving so much differently from every other changeling ever previously observed by pony kind. Apple Jack's heart was still broken at how her brother refused to talk or even look at her and she had no idea how she was going to correct matters. Rarity while normally loving to have so much juicy material to gossip with did not have the heart to do so seeing how this situation was affecting her friends. Pinkie Pie seemed rather unaffected by the matters in how she acted though she did try throwing some parties to cheer everypony up. They did not work. Fluttershy did not come out of her cottage as she could not bare to see her friends acting the way they were and busied herself by taking care of her animals.

Twilight was deep in her thoughts reading about changelings when a bright flash of dark blue light filled the library. Twilight, startled turned around to find Luna in the middle of the library with a worried look on her face.

"Princess, what is the matter?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, I fear that something has happened to Ocean Blue. I arrived at her house to check on her and she was not there. Her window was broken from within and there is a mess of broken glass all over the living room. Do you know of anything that could have happened to her?" Luna asked.

"Y-E-S…" was Twilight's answer, fearing what may happen when Luna finds out the whole story.

"Pre Tell, what has happened?" Luna asked happy to hear Twilight may know something.

"Luna, we found out the truth about her." Twilight said with a long pause before continuing. "We found out she was a changeling. I… I mean we, the six of us confronted her at her house about it. She ran off before we could do anything." Twilight responded.

Twilight was horrified to see the growing level of anger growing on Luna's face. Luna shivered from the anger but was somehow managing to maintain her composure. Through closed eyes and gritted teeth she asked. "And what of the broken window?"

"I… i… I tried using a spell on her to make her return to her true changeling self but she dodged it and it hit the window breaking it. We then chased after her and…" Twilight was cut off mid-sentence.

"THOU HAST NO IDEA WHAT THOU HAS DONE!" Luna said in her full volume voice, her eyes glowing white, her wings fully extended her body upright on her hind legs, but her legs were not touching the ground, she was floating in midair. The sound of her yell caused all of the windows in the library to shatter. In a flash Luna disappeared from the library with twilight awestruck, terrified, and bewildered at the princess's reaction.

"I have to find the girls!" Twilight said out loud to no pony in a terror induced shaky voice.

Several hours pass and Twilight was able to find all of the girls and explain to them what happened with Luna in the library. During the same time Luna tried finding Ocean Blue, but not realizing what she currently looks like, she failed to locate her.

Just as the girls were running through the middle of town in search of Big Mac they heard the unmistakable sound of Queen Chrysalis's voice echoing loudly through the city center.

"My my, such a wonderful little town, a town filled with so much love it even sickens me. Ha ha ha!"

The girls all stop running in an instant and see in horror that their ears had not deceived them as everyone else around them heard the voice too. They run up to the city center but do not see anything out of the ordinary. In a flash of blue light Luna also appears besides the girls.

"Chrysalis! But how!?" Luna exclaimed.

While still not seeing anything amiss, Chrysalis's voice boomed through the town again.

"Oh won't you just love to know wouldn't you. Muha haha!"

Suddenly a bright flash of green light blinded everypony near the center of the town. When the light subsided Chrysalis was standing alone but to the horror of everypony present a large chrysalis containing an unconscious Princess Celestia was floating behind her.

"You see, I have been busy these last few days. After we were all expelled from the castle my poor babies were all killed." Chrysalis said in a sad tone. "But I survived!" she said in a deep guttural voice filled with pure venom. "I made my way into your precious Princess's castle disguised as a guard. Then I entered her bed chambers while she slept and drained her of all her energy. She was helpless! Muha ha ha!"

"You Monster!" Luna yelled.

"Oh why thank you very much, I do enjoy a compliment." Chrysalis taunted merrily.

"Thou shall de defeated by me!" Luna cried as the sky quickly filled with dark clouds and lightning.

Luna quickly lunged at Chrysalis managing to tackle her to the ground. With Luna on top Luna prepares to fire a strong bolt of magic right at Chrysalis's face, but Chrysalis uses her hind legs to kick Luna right in the gut and then buck her off. The buck was extremely strong, and even with all of Luna's strength everypony in the immediate proximity easily heard a few ribs crack. Luna was hurled back and landed hard on the ground, a little blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"Oh I really was hoping for more from you dear Princess of the Night but I guess I will just have to settle with a little disappointment." Chrysalis said then turning her back on Luna and staring down at the mane six.

Luna with a little more strength used her magic to collect lighting into one large concentrated bolt and directed it Chrysalis. It struck her dead on in the horn. The flash of light was blinding and Luna hoped it was enough to stop her. However when the light faded Luna's heart sank seeing Chrysalis fine and well with only a small smoldering section on top of her mane.

"Oh that tickled." Chrysalis said while chuckling.

Luna lost all strength and lost consciousness.

"Two down, six to go." Chrysalis said looking at the girls again. "You six I have heard of before, the so called "elements of harmony" ha! Don't make me laugh. Now, who out of you all shall go first hmm? Oh I know, how about the element of Magic herself?"

During all of the commotion both Big Mac and Ocean Blue still under her different disguise had come up to see what was happening.

"NO! I can't let her do this!" Ocean blue thought and did the only thing she could do.

Just as Chrysalis was charging up her most powerful blast right at Twilight, Ocean Blue began to run as fast as she could to intercept the blast. Luckily for Twilight she was just in time to take the full force of the blast just as she jumped.

The blast pushed her right into the group of girls, a dark burn mark on her left side and a small trail of smoke emanating from it. Everyone including Chrysalis stood in utter shock at what just happened. Just as Chrysalis was about to at, a flash of green light emanated from the mare lying helpless on the ground that just saved Twilight. After the flash was gone all present gasped when they saw a changeling before them.

"My, my, who do we have here? Is that 251-7749 I see before me? Oh this is just too sweet muha ha ha! You seem to have bonded with these ponies. No matter, time to die." Chrysalis said cheerfully.

**Author's note:**

**Review Responses from the author:**

**Guest** chapter 10 . Apr 23

Well, I guess you just now find out that the princesses are not able to do anything to help ocean blue

**Shadow Bolt** chapter 10 . 21h ago

Perhaps, perhaps not, you will just have to wait and see.

**Guest** chapter 11 . 3h ago

As you have just read, Big Mac still cares deeply for her, but now we shall all have to wait and see what happens with Chrysalis ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

During this time Big Mac runs up from the crowd leaping to Ocean Blue's side oblivious to his surroundings, he only wanted to be near Ocean Blue especially if it was to be their last moments together. When Big Mac came to her, he knelt down next to her getting a better view of her wound. There was a large charred area on her side. Her outer shell was badly cracked within the center of the wound. the cracks in the shell looking as if a baseball had collided with glass but not traveled all the way though. Instead the ball left a deep imprint at the center with the cracks radiating out like spider legs from that center area. Green blood could be seen emanating from several of the larger cracks running down to the ground. Ocean blue felt his presence next to her and she slowly moved her head to get a better view of him, her eyes only open as slits.

"Big… Mac… I lo-v…." Ocean Blue said but was unable to complete her thought as her head turned and again rested on the ground as she lost consciousness.

Big Mac lowered his head rubbing his cheek on hers, then moving his mouth to her ear and saying in a whisper only she could hear. "I love you too." And he returned his cheek to hers with a single tear dropping from his eyes and landing on her forehead right at the base of her horn.

"Oh this is priceless, my poor little changeling has fallen in love with a pony and the pony has fallen in love with her. I never thought I would see the day. Ha ha! Not only do I get to defeat my sworn enemies this very night, I get to crush the loving relationship these two are in. Haha ha!" Chrysalis laughed triumphantly.

The entire crowd was gasping and whispering amongst themselves hearing these words. It was unheard of for a changeling to love a pony in any manner besides food, was this really possible?

Ocean Blue's mind was a dark fog as she tried to stay with Big Mac but she felt herself losing the battle until she thought she heard someone speaking to her. The voice was distant and not discernible but it felt familiar, it felt safe. She tried to focus on these words and soon they began to come into focus. She felt warmth flow over her as she was able to finally make out the source of the voice; it was Big Mac, and he way saying something to her through choked sobs of sadness. The feeling of warmth enveloping her became stronger. Ocean Blue ran towards the sound of the voice having desperately needing to know what he was saying. Finally the words came loud and clear. She could hear him repeating the same thing over and over again. "I love you." When the feeling of warmth she felt made her feel like she was about to burst into flames from the inside out, but this feeling was not painful, it was empowering.

With Big Mac's cheek again resting on hers, he could only repeat those words over and over again while slowly rubbing his cheek against hers preparing for the inevitable end while Chrysalis was laughing enjoying the show.

"Oh please, don't make me sick, I think it is time to end this gushy moment don't you hmm?" Chrysalis said.

She started to charge her horn, the glow getting brighter in waving pulses until she heard a weak voice ask. "Why mother?"

The voice was from Ocean Blue. This caught Chrysalis off guard and she stopped using her magic. Big Mac lifted his head off of Ocean Blue a look of pure ecstasy filling his features.

"What was that?" Chrysalis asked holding up one hoof to her ear in a mocking manner.

"Why did you lie to all of us?" she said.

"Oh what ever are you talking about?" Chrysalis responded in an obviously fake form of bewilderment and shock. "Why did you always say we could never be with ponies, that we would be destroyed on site, and we were **required** to sustain ourselves off of love. There are other ways w can exist." Ocean Blue was saying when Chrysalis cut her off.

"Enough! I will not stand here while you lecture me on our existence. It was I who kept us alive and well all of these long years, it is I who kept us from perishing into nothing!"

In her fit of anger, Chrysalis failed to notice one crucial aspect of Ocean Blue. The wound on her side was quickly disappearing and within seconds it was entirely gone. Feeling her energy returning Ocean Blue lifted her head and in a louder voice she said.

"It was you who caused all of your children to die!" Ocean Blue said in a cold voice.

Chrysalis's face filled with a pure and unquestionably sincere look of shock this time. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Chrysalis bellowed.

"You… you heard me mother! You caused all of my brethren, your children!... To die in that stupid attempt of yours to attack the castle."

Chrysalis was lost for words at first, her anger rising to levels she had never experienced before. "How dare you, you little maggot! I did what I did to keep my babies from starving to death!"

"NO!" Ocean Blue yelled, now starting to get into a sitting position. "I know for a fact now that changelings do not require love to survive, we can eat just as ponies do, we do not need to feed directly off their love when there is plenty to keep our magic strong! You made me come along on that escapade of yours to attack the castle even after I effused. But you tortured me through starvation until I caved in."

"SCILENCE!" Chrysalis yelled fuming with anger.

"I will not be silenced. It was you with your misplaced anger and hatred of ponies that made you KILL YOUR OWN CHILDREN!"

By this time Ocean Blue was standing on all four legs tears streaming down her face, Big Mac behind her, and the other six girls behind him. The crowd surrounding them at a loss for words at the things they were hearing, seeing this changeling challenge the queen as she was.

"You were an abomination when you were born, I should have destroyed you when I first saw you, but I suppose I was weak… but not anymore! You shall be destroyed with the rest of these pitiful excuses for beings." Chrysalis said.

Chrysalis then charged her horn and fired the strongest blast she could muster right at Ocean Blue. With a loud bang, a gust of wind pushing many ponies back several feet and knocking other who were farther away to the ground, a cloud of dust, and a blinding light, everypony present in the crowd felt their hearts fall knowing that there was no way the changeling, Big Mac, and the other girls could have survived such a powerful attack even with one of Twilight's protection spells. Taking all of Princess Celestia's powers had given her untold strength, even enough to overpower Luna in mere seconds and enough such that a powerful lightning strike only tickled her.

Chrysalis began laughing in triumph now pondering what to do with this town and all of its inhabitants. Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when the dust settled and to her shock and horror, all of the ponies she fired at were still standing.

Ocean blue was levitating a few inches off the ground but her wings were not moving at all. Her arms were extended in a protective manner and her eyes were glowing a bright green. Her horn also glowed a bright green under a shimmering done of green light forming a shield she had created protecting all of them. The area all around them was in ruins with large chunks of dirt missing right in front of them where the blast had hit but they stood un-phased. What was more surprising to all who saw it was that Big Mac himself was also glowing with some kind of golden yellow aura with part of it breaking away from his chest and partially enveloping Ocean Blue with the green of her magic melding with the golden yellow where their auras met.

"IMPOSSIBLE" Chrysalis screamed.

"No mother. If we changelings can use the power of love others feel between themselves and others and be as powerful as we are, a changeling using the pure raw power of the love it shares directly with willing and accepting partner has no equal. I as a Queen changeling myself can harness this and be ever more powerful than even you can ever hope to achieve." Ocean Blue said.

Everyone gasped again both from hearing that Ocean Blue was a not just a regular changeling but a future changeling queen but also from the shear strength of the magic which could be felt emanating from this changeling. Even pegasi and earth ponies, ones not generally attuned to magic had to take a few steps back from the intensity they felt.

**Author's note:**

**I thought I would leave it at a nice little cliffhanger there. I personally like to keep my chapters around 1500 words each. I know, I make you all wait, but I do not think you will be disappointed. **

**Response to reviews**:

**wetworkzNinja** chapter 12 . 15h ago

thanks for the complements :-D

**Christ's Disciple **chapter 12 . 13h ago

You are right, Luna was defeated VERY quickly. I made a conscious choice to do that, and to have the lighting strike not affect Chrysalis as I wanted show just how strong Chrysalis had become. Now that you have read this chapter, perhaps that makes more sense now as it helps show just how powerful Ocean Blue herself has become. ;-)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Chrysalis in her infuriated state tried firing off another shot and the same result occurs. The other ponies in the crowd are pushed back again from the blast. The dust settles again and Ocean Blue has a large grin on her face. She lifts a single eyebrow and says.

"My turn." Ocean Blue's eyes changed from their glowing green color to that of Big Mac's golden yellow. Her horn glows brighter with green near the base and golden yellow at the tip. Wisps of magical energy begin to float and envelop Ocean Blue's body beginning near the ground and working their way to her head. Suddenly a strong bolt of magic leaves Ocean Blue as these wisps all converge near the tip of her horn. The blast directed at chrysalis hits its target. Chrysalis is sent flying backwards through a nearby building bringing it crashing down around her as Ocean Blue makes chase. Chrysalis recovers herself blasting forth from the wreckage, pieces of the building flying in all directions. Cracks were forming in even her own hardened exterior, but not enough to cause bleeding. Through gritted teeth she begins to fly into the sky still filled with dark clouds from Luna's lighting attack. The whole while chrysalis is flying into the sky she is firing shot after shot at Ocean Blue. Most shots miss her but the few that do are simply reflected off of her.

"Oh no you don't, you think you can treat my friends, the one I love this way and get away with it?" Ocean Blue yells.

Soon both Chrysalis and Ocean Blue are above the cloud cover. All of the on lookers are unable to see anything that was happening directly, but they knew the fight was raging. It seemed almost like lighting within the clouds only they were not the brilliant white one would expect from lightning. The flashes were sometimes green and other times a beautiful yellow one would associate with the sun. The flashes traveled all through the sky causing many of the on lookers to appear as if they were watching a tennis match, watching the ball go from one end of the court to the other.

The mane six finally released from their dazed thoughts realize they have a chance to help both of the princesses.

"Rarity, Apple Jack, go help Luna, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy, help me get Princess Celestia out of this thing, we need to help her." Twilight says as she points a hoof in Luna's direction when talking to the first two mares and then pointing the hoof in the direction of Celestia still contained within Chrysalis's container.

"Right away." Rarity said. "You got it sugar cube." Apple Jack said as they ran in the direction where Luna landed.

"Let's do this." Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight then used her magic to open the chrysalis holding Celestia. When the container was opened, thick green goo rushed out and Celestia followed shortly thereafter. Celestia look horrible. Her fur was a dark shade of grey not because of the goo covering her but because it appeared as if her fur had aged to the point that she was an old graying mare. She was thin, thin enough that she looked like a skeleton with a thick layer of fur covering the bones and her horn was badly cracked.

"What did that monster do to her?" Twilight yelled out while placing a hoof under Celestia's head, cradling it in her lap while gently rocking back and forth. "We have to help her, but I do not know how." Twilight said again as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

These thoughts were interrupted when a loud crashing boom was heard. Off in the distance a thick dust cloud could be seen wafting up into the sky. Something had deeply impacted the ground causing what felt like a small earthquake. It was chrysalis; she had been propelled from the sky into the ground by Ocean Blue's latest attack. Chrysalis managed to get back up as the energy from Celestia still gave her enough strength to keep fighting. Chrysalis was however still badly injured. Her horn had become cracked from the exertion of her magic against Ocean Blue. Her outer shell had more cracks in it; several were now dripping small amounts of green blood.

Chrysalis saw Ocean Blue quickly flying down from the sky towards her. While she was definitely winning the battle, she was getting hurt herself as she too had cracks in her shell, but not deep enough to draw blood. Her eyes blazed with energy appearing to be portals into the heart of a blast furnace. Just as Ocean Blue was firing another shot, chrysalis became airborne again heading back into the sky to continue this fight to the very end.

Apple Jack and Rarity soon come running up where Twilight was holding Celestia.

"Luna's gone!" Apple Jack yells.

"What do you mean gone? Where is she?!" Twilight exclaims.

"How are we supposed to know, we went to where she was, we saw where she landed, but there was no trace of her." Rarity said.

The battle continued for what seemed like forever, the town of Ponyville was slowly being laid to pieces as either Chrysalis or Ocean Blue was hurled into the ground, hurled through buildings, or misdirected attack blasts hit other objects. Just then however a flash of blue light was seen from behind the girls, it was Luna and she was carrying the gen box filled with the elements of harmony. Just as soon as she had arrived, she fell to her knees; her face in a grimace of pain, fresh blood was still dripping from her mouth and nostrils.

"Luna! We need to help your sister, she is dying." Twilight said oblivious to Luna's condition as her mind was at its wits end.

"We cannot help her until Chrysalis is defeated, how hurry!" Luna yelled with a guttural voice clearly in pain from what were probably broken ribs.

Luna used her magic to open the chest and brought the elements of harmony to its corresponding pony.

"Let's go girls!" Rainbow dash said.

The six girls all sped off towards the direction where the fight between Ocean Blue and Chrysalis was raging. Left alone, Luna helps her sister as best she can by sitting by her side. Big Mac then comes up behind Luna and then sits down next to Celestia alongside Luna, doing his best to comfort the younger princess while he is still emitting a faint yellow glow from his entire body.

The girls come to a large clearing where Ocean Blue and chrysalis were now battling horn to horn.

"Give up mother, this battle is lost to you. Admit defeat and I won't have to destroy you." Ocean Blue said eye to eye with her mother.

"I will never give up until I have what I want!" Chrysalis yelled; spit flying from her mouth into Ocean Blue's face as it appeared Chrysalis was literally foaming at the mouth. While chrysalis is distracted, the elements of harmony activate their powers and with a bright blast of rainbow magical energy, the beam strikes chrysalis dead on. Ocean Blue shoves herself off her mother so as to not be caught in the blast. A state of shocked panic was etched on Chrysalis's face as she felt her legs become immobile. She looked down and to her horror, she was turning to stone. She yelled out in enraged agony with her scream ceasing when her head finally turned to stone.

Seeing chrysalis defeated, Ocean Blue at first stands still, but she begins to waver in balance and collapses to the ground.

"Quick, bring her back to town she needs help!" Twilight yells.

The girls all rush to her and with Ocean Blue's unconscious body draped over Apple Jack's back, Twilight teleports them all to where they left Celestia. In a purple flash, the girls all appear before Luna. Big Mac looks over to them and rushes towards Apple Jack to see how Ocean Blue was faring. Big Mac raises a hoof to her face and brushes her cheek. To Big Mac's delight she opens her eyes and manages to give a weak smile when she sees her love's face.

Soon Ocean Blue's eyes shoot wide open and she says "Celestia!"

She gets off Apple Jack's back and makes her way to Celestia still in Luna's care while staggering, having difficulty in maintaining balance and coordination. Once at Celesita's side, Ocean Blue sees two fang marks near the base of Celestia's neck and realizes what she has to do to save the Princess of the sun.

"Give her to me." Ocean Blue says through a small cough.

Luna was unsure but did as she was asked. Ocean Blue takes Celestia into her own lap, positioning her neck close to her face. Ocean Blue looks up into the sky opening her mouth wide open. The others gasp as they see her fangs elongate to several times their original length. Before anypony had a chance to respond, Ocean Blue bites deeply into Celestia's neck, a small dribble of blood flowing down her neck. Everyone was in a state of shock when Twilight rushes over and tries to tear the changeling off the princess. Just as she was about to do so, she noticed a worrying change in the changelings appearance while simultaneously seeing Celestia's appearance improve. She stops in her tracks and just looks in awestruck silence.

As all of the ponies look on, Ocean Blue's dark black exterior shell begins to lose is luster and begins to change to a shade of grey, the shade of grey getting lighter and lighter as every second ticks by. Her insect wings were beginning to shrivel and crackle as small parts of the transparent membrane broke off and began to float away in the breeze like charred paper would in a camp fire. Her mane and tail fin like material also began to shrivel and break apart. As the seconds ticked by Big Mac's golden yellow aura began to dim and soon disappeared entirely.

The entire time this is happening to Ocean Blue's body, Princess Celestia was returning to her former glory. The last thought to go through Ocean Blue's mind as she was literally giving her own life force to heal the princess was "I love you Big Mac." And then her mind was lost in darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

The blackness begins to fade. It starts out as a dark grey that slowly and surely changes to a light grey and then a white.

"Wha…" was Ocean Blue's thoughts as she was slowly regaining consciousness.

Ocean Blue became aware of a beeping noise to her right. She tried to move but her body did not want to listen to her. After a few more moments, she was able to open her eyes. Things were blurry at first but they came into focus. She was lying in a hospital bed. She craned her head over to the left to look out a window. She was in a Hospital back in Canterlot, but not any regular hospital, this was the royal hospital within the castle itself. Ocean Blue turned her head towards the beeping noise. It was a heart monitor with a bag a saline solution dripping away. She then saw Big Mac with his head planted face first into the bed sheets, his hoof intertwined with hers and he appeared to have not noticed she was awake.

Ocean Blue tried to say something but could not manage as her throat was more dry than she ever thought possible. As she worked to clear her throat she also noticed she was in her regular changeling form. There were no guards, no chains, she was in the royal hospital, Big Mac was still by her side. A great tidal wave of relief washed over her. Her mind now much clearer filled with shock and anxiety.

"Where is Celestia, is she alright!?" was the singular thought going through her mind.

She was about to try shacking Big Mac awake as her throat was still too dry to speak when she heard the door to her room opening. Her eyes locked on the door and to her great joy, Celestia herself was walking in to check up on her.

Celestia quickly noticed Ocean Blue was awake. "Oh thank goodness, you are finally awake."

Celestia could see the happy confusion on Ocean Blue's face and realized she was trying to speak but could not.

"Here, let me help you dear." Celestia said as she used her magic to lift a glass of water to Ocean Blue who quickly downed the drink, grunting a little to help clear her voice. "I see Big Macintosh is still by your side, I do not think he has ever left it." Celestia continued.

"H-o-w.. lo-ong?" Ocean Blue managed to say in a broken, raw and raspy voice.

"Almost 7 days." Celestia said.

Ocean Blue's eyes almost blew out of their sockets her eyes went so wide with shock.

"You had us all very worried, especially Big Mac, myself and Luna. Everypony told me what you did for me, and for that I am eternally grateful." Celestia said while actually bowing her own head to Ocean Blue.

Big Mac began to stir as Celestia was raising her head back up. He looked up briefly to see Celestia standing at the foot of the bed. He was about to put his head back down when he saw the smile on her face. He quickly looked over to Ocean Blue and his face lit up like fireworks.

"Your awake!" Big Mac said getting up and nearly tackling the poor changeling resting on the bed as he wrapped her in a tight embrace. "No one was sure if you would wake up." He said with tears running down his face as he looked Ocean Blue eye to eye.

"He is right my dear. I am afraid out medical information on changelings is… how should I put this… rather lacking. From all accounts you were wasting away in front of everypony's eyes while I was getting better. We brought you here as fast as possible but could only wait and see how you fared." We all had high hopes as the days passed, you were getting your old complexion back, and it even looks like your wings have healed." Celestia said.

"My wings?" Ocean Blue asked confused.

"Yes my dear, from all accounts they withered and completely crumbled away from your body. I really must ask Ocean Blue, what did you do? We have no information on what kind of Magic or changeling ability you used to heal me."

"I read in the changeling library growing up that changeling queens can take more than just love to survive, but can take the very life force of a being to acquire the nourishment to grow a hive faster in the time of need. I knew this is what my mother did to you and I thought I could try the reverse." Ocean Blue explained.

"You were giving me your own life? But why?" Celestia asked while tears were nearly falling down her cheeks.

"You and your sister were the first to ever be truly kind to me, and I knew that everypony needed their princess. After my mother was defeated, I knew I had to set things right again." Ocean Blue explained.

The three of them continued to talk for almost 10 more minutes until the nurse came in. When she realized the patient was awake, she got the doctor and following the doctor were the mane six. After the doctor finished with his examination stating that she appears to be making a full recovery, the girls all chimed in.

"Ocean Blue, we, no I was wrong about you. You saved us all, and more importantly, you saved the princess. I will never find the words to properly express my gratitude to you." Twilight said.

"Ah think my big brother chose a keeper here." Apple Jack said while standing next to Big Mac and lightly jabbing him with her elbow causing both Big Mac and Ocean Blue to blush.

"Oh I didn't know changelings could blush!" Pinkie Pie yelled out while jumping up and down only causing the poor changeling to blush more.

"We can blush Pinkie, but only a little here and there on our faces where do don't have a hard shell." Ocean Blue explained.

Everyone laughed and continued talking about everything that had happened and making amends. Later that same day Ocean Blue was discharged from the hospital where she personally accompanied both Celestia and Luna through the castle towards the same balcony that Twilight will later have her coronation as a princess. As they passed through the balcony doors, Ocean Blue heard a roar of applause. She was quickly taken aback, not knowing what was going on but as she came closer to the edge of the balcony, she saw the entire area below was filled with ponies all cheering and celebrating.

The mane six followed shortly behind and lined up a few feet behind the changeling and two princesses.

"Greetings everpony! I have gathered you all here today to pay respect to a very special pony who not only helped save Ponyville and perhaps all of Equestria from attack, but personally saved my life." Princess Celestia said.

"Now please welcome and honor the new changeling queen and friend of Equestria, Ocean Blue." Luna said.

The entire crowd erupted in applause as Ocean Blue began to nervously wave to everypony, her nervousness decreasing by every passing second and her happiness and joy to finally have friends and be accepted increasing even faster.

"Everything was just a big Misunderstanding." Twilight though as she watched the changeling before her waving to the crowd while a smile formed on her face as she gained another friend.

END!


End file.
